In the past two years the effort in this continuing study of connective tissues has been the analysis of the osteochondral junction and associated bone and cartilage and the joint cartilage in hemophilic arthropathy using the scanning electron microscope equipped with an energy dispersive x-ray analyzer. Now the effort is directed toward the chemical and morphologic changes in elastin during the development of "senile elastosis".